Treasure
by Raining Sky Guy
Summary: Tower of God story. Koon never would have imagined he would meet such a person like Baam in the Tower. He's surprisingly glad that they have a friendship with no ties attached. And come hell or high water, he'd treasure it. Koon/Baam friendship. No pairings. Short drabble.


**AN**

Well, felt like spreading the love for Tower of God. I thank The Company for making it possible the discovery of this and SIU because he's the awesome author and owner.

I remind you that this is merely family/friendship between these two turtles.

The time is somewhere in Season 1, most likely when they are having their position classes. Though I think it's vague enough to be in any part of S1.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Mr. Koon, are you feeling alright?" A short haired male entered the balcony where his teammate and friend was currently in.

"Baam? What are you saying? Of course I'm alright. Or does it seem to you that I'm sick?" Koon answered in his usual haughty tone, confused at the other's words even as he tried to compose his features into something more normal. The dark brunet tilted his head.

"Oh, I see…" Baam mumbled, golden orbs seeming hesitant as the boy looked down. "I don't think you're sick either." The blue eyed teen arched an eyebrow, still not getting what was the other going on about.

"Right, so…Good night." Koon gave up trying to solve the mystery of what was Baam currently thinking about and instead turned around to enter their bedroom. However, he was once again stopped by his teammate's soft voice.

"Mr. Koon… I'm sorry that I don't know much about this, but I think you look like how Rachel says a sad person looks like. Mr. Koon, are you sad?" The golden eyed boy queried in his blunt and naïve way of his and Koon stopped in his tracks, shock registering on his features. The moment didn't last long as the member of the Koon family rounded on the other with a furious snarl.

"Are you _mocking_ me, Baam? What the _hell_ made you think that?!" He spat at the other, before he managed to control himself. Features cold, the silver haired male registered the other's shock before Baam started fumbling with his hands and the flustered boy tried to come up with something to say.

Koon couldn't help but immediately cool down at the sight. He wasn't close to any of his family members, but he figured that this what how talking with a younger brother must feel like. His calculative mind was quick to replay Baam's words and the question of what had his past been like arose one again. What was up with 'how Rachel says a sad person looks like', anyway? It wasn't the first time he had said things like that either. Even though Baam never seemed to be bothered by his past, whatever he said was always vague and…mildly disturbing.

Seeing that the other still hadn't found anything to say, and was looking progressively distressed, Koon sighed, placing a hand against his forehead before softly mumbling, "I'm sorry Baam, it's just that I don't like... I don't…Ugh, forget about this and go to sleep already." Alright, apologizing was still awkward for him. He once again turned around, prepared to continue pondering on his family relations alone when he heard Baam walking besides him.

"Do you want a hug?" The innocent question once again startled Koon. He paused as he eyed the other weirdly.

"…Do you even know what that is?" He felt the need to ask. Baam smiled brightly as he assured him that he, indeed, knew. Huh, at least he knew that. "Thanks, but no thanks, Baam-!" His polite refusal had turned in surprise at being semi-tackled by the dark brunet. "Baam!?"

"No, Mr. Koon! I can't let you be sad! Being sad is not good!" The other frantically exclaimed as the Koon son regained his balance with the extra weight. Koon snorted.

"When did I ever say I was sad anyway? Look, I'm not sad. See? Smiling means one's happy right? Now go to sleep, you still need to recover." The silver haired Regular gently admonished the other, pointing to his own lips, pulling into an upward curve.

The young Irregular didn't say anything for a while as a frown of confusion settled itself in his face. Baam pondered on the facts with such seriousness that Koon started feeling nervous but the dark brunet still didn't let go. In fact, the bronze eyed male merely shifted his arms so he could be properly hugging him and buried his head in the nape of the noble's neck. The member of the Ten Families froze when he felt a very unfamiliar warmth spreading in his chest.

Koon's hairs prickled as Baam's warmth clashed against the night's chill and for the life of him, Koon couldn't remember the last time that he had been hugged with such…affection, and not just for show. A part of the white haired individual's mind thanked the fact that Baam hadn't been born his blood brother as he would never had been able to bring himself to kill such an innocent person. Maybe even at his own life's cost…

Maybe…Maybe this is how Maria was. Maybe that had been why he had been attracted to her like a moth to the fire. Both she and Baam shone with such a pure light that Koon Aguero Agnis immediately wanted to possess. He wanted to know how could they be like they were. It's not like either of them had had a better childhood than him —in fact, he had been the lucky one from what he could glean.

And still he wished he could have had a better life. One where his mother didn't scorn him, where he didn't have to kill his own kin just to be recognized and where he could instead learn the meaning of family and family warmth…

"It's alright, Mr. Koon." He heard close to his ear, "I don't know what made you sad, but we are friends, right? And friends can talk about things like this and help each other! So, uh, I mean, if you need anything… even though I'm not very strong, I-'ll be glad to help. And you said you thought I was funny so maybe I can help cheer you up?"

It was preposterous! That this child that had come from nowhere, who had no family, who claimed he had had no one until Rachel appeared… could be happier than him. Happier enough and noble enough to be able and willing to console a discarded card from the Koon family.

Even after thinking that, Koon gave up and clumsy clung to the other's back, letting himself, for the first time since he could be remember, relax in someone else's grasp.

"Baam…you're really something else."

"E-eh? Do you think I'm so weird?" The genius Regular chuckled, at that as he closed his eyes. He felt like thanking him even though he had no idea why exactly.

"Baam," he said instead, determination shining in reopen lapis lazuli eyes, "I swear to you, I'll take you to the Top."

"Haha, thanks Mr. Koon, But let's go up together, alright? With Mr. Rak as well, we're teammates after all. And if I can help you on anything, uh, I'm here if you need me."

And Koon finally pulled away, chuckling again, now in fondness and somewhere deep inside him, he felt that he could rely on him; he could open to this boy. Baam wouldn't judge him if he told him about his past and about all that…

Well, that could wait a bit longer…

Koon ruffled his about-to-become-younger-brother figure's hair with a more real smile as he ushered the both of them inside so they'd be able to rest before their obnoxious classes tomorrow.

Everything was going to be alright, and when they finally had some peace…

Maybe Koon would be able to tell him a lot of things he had always wanted to tell someone. And he'd make sure that this innocent person wasn't tainted.

Even with the threat that Rachel's presence posed looming closer, Koon could finally see some light at the end of a tunnel he had not been aware he was in.

When he stole his father and decided to climb the tower, never would he have imagined he would meet a person like Baam and create such family-like bonds with another living being.

It was almost too incredible to be true.

"Good night then, Mr. Koon."

"Yeah…good night, Baam."

End

* * *

**AN**

Ah, this was short. And ended up being sort of Koon-centric XD but it's an idea that popped up while seeing pictures of them and thinking about how they must have surely bonded with each other and then all that Viole stuff is just…sad. I might make more of these. The angst looks promising (lol).

I'd just like to clarify that even though Baam does know what does being sad feels like, he's not so sure how people look like when they feel like that (I didn't see a mirror at least) so he's guiding himself by Rachel's advice as always.

(Also, don't you think these two are actually socially awkward in the up-and-personal aspect? XD Like, neither Koon or Baam had much chance to learn what it's like to hug or be a family. Just leaving the thought there. Kinda my headcannon.)

I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review to let me know what you thought. And, I want to know what do you think about Baam and Koon and Rak? (Anyone can tell me why was this called 'Treasure' ;D?)


End file.
